rebeccaparhamfandomcom-20200216-history
Backyard Stories
is a series of animated stories created by Rebecca Parham. Synopsis Rebecca has multiple stories that occurred in her backyard when she was really young. Stories Jaco excrementing and using his lighter One time, Rebecca and Rachel were over at his house in his backyard and Jaco needed to go to the toilet. However, instead of going inside and doing it normally, he did it in the grass outside, and then his dog ate it. He also once found a lighter in their backyard and decided that he wanted to make a campfire. However, at some point, he wanted to act all tough, so he pointed the lighter at Rebecca and her sister and lit it just so Rebecca's and Rachel's mother looked up from doing the dishes and saw that through the kitchen window, and she ran out screaming at them. Jaco had to go home. Tree incident One day, Rebecca, Rachel and Jaco were playing baseball, until one of them hit the ball over the fence into the neighbor's yard. The backyard gate was locked, so Jaco climbed the giant oak tree so that he could swing over to the neighbor's tree climb down and retrieve the ball. He grabbed a pencil-thin branch and, as what Rebecca mentioned in the video, decided to swing like Tarzan. However, he failed to do so, and when he fell, he landed on the neighbor's wet bar, completely destroying it. As a result, he only had a broken arm. He was screaming for help so loud that his father rushed to him, kicking the neighbor's gate, to get him. Breaking a window with a baseball Rebecca and Rachel actually did the childhood cliché of breaking a window with a baseball. Rachel and Rebecca were in the backyard playing baseball with the neighborhood kids. Rebecca was pitching, Rachel was batting, Rebecca tossed her the ball, Rachel hit it, it veered off to the right and crashed right through their parents' bedroom window and everyone in that backyard except Rachel hit the deck. Her parents came racing outside and found Rachel standing there with bat in hand. Completely flustered, both of her parents were mad, but her mother told Rachel to go get her piggy bank because she was gonna pay for it, but her dad jumped in that every kid should have a chance of unintentionally breaking a window with a baseball. Swelling David's face When she was about nine, she had sometimes passed the time in the backyard by taking an old fence post, laying it over the side of their raised garden beds and jumping on the end of it, launching an array of different materials into the air, such as rocks, pebbles, grass and sticks. One day, she really wanted to launch a small, red ball off of her catapult, but there was a problem: The ball would roll off of the fence post before she could launch it. Logically, this was due to the laws of physics. Moreover, in order to complete her little experiment, she needed an assistant, in which in this case, was her little brother, David. He was about three years old at the time she was doing this experiment, and was very susceptible to suggestion, which worked out perfectly for her, but not for him. She told him on the count of three, he was going to put the ball on the fence post, so she could quickly jump on the other end before it rolled off. However, when she counted to three to commence their experiment, David did something a little unforeseen. He leaned down directly over the fence post to very carefully place the ball, and by the time she looked over and saw him doing that, it was already too late, because her entire weight came down and the fence post smacked him right in the face. David screamed at the top of his lungs and ran inside to his parents, who were unhappy. David's whole face swelled up and there was a puncture wound on his cheek that was maybe an inch away from his eye, and he still has a scar there to this day, but it's not too visible. She got in a lot of trouble and her parents yelled at her that she could have blinded him, even though it was unintentional. Characters * Rebecca Parham * The Girlfriend Fairy (cameo) * Rachel Parham * Ann Parham * Treehouse-chan * Fire Senpai * TheOdd1sOut * Jaiden Animations * Jaco * Jaco's father * TomSka * Danny Sexbang * David Parham Reception The reception for this video is very positive. People mostly love and share the "I want to be a ghost story!" sentence. Easter eggs * When Ann Parham was talking to Rachel about her piggy bank, Rebecca used Waddles from Gravity Falls as a reference to a piggy bank. ** When David and Rachel Parham were talking to each other, they were also holding soda cans called Pitt Cola, which is also a Gravity Falls reference. * TomSka and Danny Sexbang were featured as 2 examples of neighborhood kids. * Rebecca holding a bat in the thumbnail is a possible reference to Tabbes. Errors * In the thumbnail, David's left cheek is bleeding, but in the video, his right check is bleeding. Other things to announce PAX South She is going to be at PAX South again, January 18th through the 20th in San Antonio, Texas, and like last year, she'll just walk around, and she wants her fans to say hi to her. VidCon London She is also going to be a featured creator at VidCon London February 14th to the 17th. It's going to be her first time in Europe, and she is going to do a lot of convention activities over there. Songs on other channels She recently did a cover of How Far I'll Go from Moana with Jordan Sweet and a rock cover of Defying Gravity with Caleb Hales. Teaser frames In her Pin Theatre video, Rebecca Parham showcased a very small part of this video before showcasing and advertising her set of Let Me Explain Studios merchandise. She released 3 teaser frames from the video on her Twitter account. There were the 3 teaser frames: BYSteaser1.jpg BYSteaser1.jpeg BYSteaser2.jpg Trivia * At the beginning of the video, the frame of Rebecca going out with a treehouse was a replacement of Rebecca going out with an unknown person. * Rebecca's entire family was shown in this video. * This is the second video explaining something that happened in her childhood. The first one is Stole Mom's Credit Card to Buy N64. * The bully kid shown from Draw My Life was different from Jaco. * This is the second video to showcase multiple stories in one video. The first one is My Real Ghost Encounters. * A few seconds from this video was already previewed from Pin Theatre. * The flan censorship was shown when Jaco's buttocks was revealed and when he excreted. * The fireplace takes an appearance for the second time. However, it doesn't represent the naked Squidward drawing. * Rebecca confirmed that she labelled the blue crayon "orange" on purpose.https://twitter.com/_RebeccaParham/status/1077431394882723841 * Despite the fact that Rebecca was holding a bat in the thumbnail, she was never shown using it. Her sister, Rachel, was using it, instead. * It is the 4th video to accumulate 10 million views. The first being My Teacher Murdered Someone, the second being Stole Mom's Credit Card to Buy N64 and the third being My School Dress Codes. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Animated stories Category:Videos uploaded in 2018